I've Been Thinking Of You
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: She realized that he was what she had been missing in her life. He held the missing pieces.
1. I've Been Thinking Of You

A/N: This is a companion to "Heaven's Light". The song is "I've Been Thinking About You", sung by Mariah Carey. We've known each other  
  
For a long long time  
  
But I never really noticed  
  
All the magic in your eyes  
  
Hermione Granger smiled slightly at her friends. She looked on as Harry swung Ginny across the floor. Ron flirted with Parvati. Hermione looked down at her drink. The pumpkin juice suddenly looked unappetizing. She smiled and laughed a bit at the joke Seamus told, but her heart wasn't it in. It was the last night Hermione would be at Hogwarts.  
  
I've been around you  
  
A thousand times before  
  
And you've always been a friend to me  
  
But now I'm wanting more  
  
She was going to go to university and study Potions and Transfiguration. She loved the science of Potion-making and the creativity and shock value of Transfiguration. She was going to miss Harry and Ron but she would see them at the Burrow. Hopefully, Harry won't get himself hurt during Auror training and Ron would stay on his broom at Quidditch practice.  
  
I must have been so blind  
  
I never realized  
  
You're the one that's right for me  
  
All the while I couldn't see  
  
And now I feel so strange  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
She looked around the room, trying to look nonchalant. There she spotted him. She looked quickly away, her heart pounding. His eyes were surveying the room. She looked down at the glass in her hands, her mind recalling the last year.  
  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
  
And I don't know what to do  
  
'Cause baby  
  
I've been thinking about you  
  
In the most peculiar way  
  
I've been thinking about you  
  
It's unbelievable to me  
  
But suddenly I think  
  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
She had worked with him and she had discovered he wasn't quite as bad as she had perceived him to be. He wasn't by a long shot her favorite professor, only McGonagall had that title, but they got along. He was her Potions Master, for Merlin's sake. He was the slimy git who gave Ron and Harry detention at the drop of a hat. But now, she wished he was her slimy git.  
  
There's no explaining how I feel inside  
  
I'm going through a transformation  
  
That's so hard for me to hide I had a revelation that  
  
Finally opened up my eyes  
  
Sometime during the year, Hermione had realized she and Snape..Severus had become friends. Then, one day she had walked into the dungeons to work and he was there. A light-headed feeling hit her as she saw him. She found that she wanted to brush the ebony strands of hair from his face. She wanted to kiss his lips. She wanted to spend every minute talking with him. She wanted to discuss philosophy, potions, history, music, art, literature, even the finer points of grass cutting if it meant she could talk to him. She had felt sick at this thought, but then after several days, she came to a realization. She was in love with him.  
  
The one I spent a lifetime searching for  
  
Was right here all the time  
  
I was oblivious so very out of touch  
  
All the while I couldn't see  
  
Hermione looked again to where he was standing. He was turning and he headed out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him. Her heart dropped. This was it. If she didn't go to him now, she would lose him forever. She excused herself from Seamus, handing him her glass, and hurried out of the Hall. She reached the dungeon door. She took a deep breath. Suddenly, she was stopped by a horrid thought. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if the git in him comes out and he laughs in her face? Hermione slid to the floor against the wall. Her heart couldn't take.  
  
You're the one that's right for me  
  
And now my world has changed  
  
I'll never be the same  
  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
  
And it's all because of you  
  
Sweet baby   
  
She realized that he was what she had been missing in her life. He held the missing pieces Ron had lacked in their relationship. He brought a sense of completion to her. She stood and took a deep breath. She had to find out. She pushed the door open and saw that he had his head in his hands.  
  
"Professor?" she asked. His head snapped up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked. She looked at him. How beautiful he looks. She saw into his eyes. They held pain and.love? Without a thought, she walked over to him and took his face in her hands. She lightly brushed her lips against his and turned to go.  
  
Don't you know  
  
That you're blowing my mind  
  
What you do to me  
  
I can't describe  
  
Baby I can't hold back anymore  
  
"I won't get on the train tomorrow if you don't want me to..Severus," she whispered and left. She hurried up to her dorm and threw herself on the bed, cursing herself for her stupidity, but she still hoped for an answer. She was not disappointed when ten minutes later, a black owl pecked at her window. She relieved it of its letter, gave its head a stroke and looked at the parchment.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Hermione. I love you," was scrawled on the page. She smiled as tears came into her eyes. She took out a clean sheet of parchment and scripted, "I won't go. I love you too." She gave it to the bird who then took off. She neatly folded the parchment and tucked it in her trunk. She lay on her bed and smiled at the ceiling. It was the beginning of something beautiful.  
  
I just can't conceal it  
  
You're the one I really adore 


	2. Disclaimer

I'm sorry. I forgot the disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or characters, only the plot. 


End file.
